This invention relates in general to vehicle steering systems and in particular to an improved torque sensor assembly particularly adapted for use in such a vehicle steering system and method for producing the same.
A torque sensor assembly is well known in the art in connection with a vehicle electric steering system for the purpose of measuring the torsion of the associated steering column. Examples of know torque sensors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,912,923 B2 to Froehlich, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,545 B2 to Gandel, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,415,898 B2 to Ishihara et al.